finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elma
Elma is a non-player character from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. She is a member of the Chocobo Knights, who participate in Operation Mi'ihen along with captain Lucil and Clasko. According to the Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega, Elma is 19 years old during Final Fantasy X. Elma is playable via the Creature Creator in the International and HD Remaster version. She can be captured in the Mushroom Rock Road area with an SP pod during . Profile Appearance Elma is a young woman with chin-length black hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown headband and, on top of it, a thin belt-like strap with three diamond-shaped dangles. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved short dress in shades of black, gold and white. The dress ends in a white pleated skirt. She wears golden fingerless gloves and thigh highs. She completes her outfit with red armor pieces: a breastplate, pauldrons, armguards, a tasset open in the front, shin guards and matching flat shoes. Personality Elma is cheerful, bubbly, and somewhat tomboyish. She is always ready to welcome Yuna. She becomes hostile to Yuna if she gives the "Awesome Sphere" to New Yevon, even though she only claims she's just doing her job as captain and she won't set a bad example by running away. This shows that Elma still sees Yuna as a friend but she has to do her duty as captain. They return to being friends after her concert in the Thunder Plains. Story ''Final Fantasy X Yuna's party meets Elma on the Mi'ihen Highroad the Chocobo Knights are guarding. During Operation Mi'ihen with the Chocobo Knights decimated, Elma escapes with Lucil and Clasko, and the trio is later found at Djose Temple. She expresses optimism that once they round up more chocobos, the mounted forces will ride again. After the operation, Elma joins the trio to guard Yevon temples, displaying her loyalty to Captain Lucil. Final Fantasy X-2 Following Sin's defeat, Elma joins the Youth League with her comrades, and holds a position of authority directly beneath Lucil, having been promoted captain. If Yuna aligns with New Yevon, their ideals will conflict and Elma will fight Yuna. However, Yuna's concert changes their minds and Elma will express the League's interest in a truce. Gameplay In ''Final Fantasy X-2, Elma is fought twice at Mushroom Rock Road. In the International and HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X-2, Elma can be recruited into the Gullwings and be used as an ally in battle. She can be caught in Mushroom Rock Road in Chapters 2 and/or 3 using a Special Pod in the Creature Creator feature. Gallery Chocobo_Knights_Djose.png|The Chocobo Knights in Djose, Final Fantasy X. Crusaders_Ending.png|The Chocobo Knights in the ending of Final Fantasy X. Elma_hot_spring_-_ffx-2_remaster.png|Elma in the hot springs at Mt. Gagazet, as seen on a CommSphere in Final Fantasy X-2. Elma_Imposhibibble!.png|Elma's chocobo getting refused to be on the shoopuf again in Final Fantasy X-2. Etymology References de:Elma es:Elma Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X-2